


成年幻想

by beamingalaska



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 14:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beamingalaska/pseuds/beamingalaska





	成年幻想

如果要给性行为划定一个范畴的话，接吻也是逃不了干系的。这是尤长靖刚刚得出的结论，但是按照目前的情形来看，他意识到这一点的时间着实是有些晚的。

那时，风把窗帘顶撞得连连退后，而他耳尖泛着红，鼻尖沁着汗地躺在林彦俊的床上，和身上的人接着一个似乎没有尽头的吻。对方的手护在他的脑后——这还是两个人倒在床上时的姿势，就这样一直维持到现在。

单是接吻是没问题的，糟就糟在这个吻像是在湖面掷了一枚石子，激起的涟漪像电流一样传遍全身。直到尤长靖开始对下一步发展有所期待的时候才突然反应过来这究竟有多越界，而林彦俊甚至还没有成年。

算起来的话，事情发展到这个程度，起头的还是是林彦俊。

是在放学回家的路上。当时并行的人不算少，只是黄明昊问了句“谁要去打桌球”之后，一个两个全都没了影子，只剩他们两个一前一后地走着。路过报亭的时候，林彦俊停下步子买汽水，尤长靖就跟着站在旁边，低头看地砖的纹路，直到怀里突然拱进一瓶汽水才抬起头。

“请你的。”

“啊……谢谢——”第二个字的音还没发完时怀里的瓶子却被林彦俊抽走，再递过来的时候，瓶盖已经被拧开了。

“忘了和你讲，这个瓶子很难开。”

有吗？尤长靖回忆着对方利落的动作，丝毫没办法将这两件事联系在一起。可是他又实在找不到林彦俊要骗自己的理由，能够换取好感的行为太多了，更何况如果对象是自己的话，林彦俊甚至不需要亲自动手。

在尤长靖看来，喜欢林彦俊这件事，自己藏得还算好。至于自己为什么会喜欢上林彦俊这件事，男生想了一整节自习课都没有想明白。后来尤长靖就不再做这种无谓的挣扎了，就像是你喜欢风也未必说得清理由，可是就是喜欢风，连带着翻飞的花瓣飘扬的柳枝都喜欢。

高三刚开学的男孩子还收不住心，凑在一起十有八九都是在讨论游戏，所以尤长靖能和林彦俊成为前后桌纯粹是班主任指派出的一个偶然。他不懂游戏，但是这不代表他在林彦俊参与讨论的时候不会加入。

尽管多数时间尤长靖都是故意装懂。

不过说谎话总是会有报应的。离岔路口还有一段距离时，林彦俊突然扭过头说家里换了新的显示屏，问尤长靖要不要去自己家打游戏。

尤长靖正仰着头灌汽水，听到林彦俊这么问不由得愣了一下，连汽水都忘了咽下去。气泡在口腔中接连不断地炸裂，直到觉得有点疼的时候，男生的喉结才慢慢地有了滑动的迹象。

他们是逆着阳光走的，林彦俊转过头的一瞬间，落日照得他整张脸都很红。九月的阳光还刺眼，他就抬起手臂挡在额头前看着尤长靖的眼睛等一句回答，看起来诚恳又迫切，以至于尤长靖忘了自己根本就不会打游戏、平日聊天的内容都还是连夜补攻略学来的事情，直接点头说了句好。

真的走在那条陌生的路上时，尤长靖才后知后觉的反应过来自己到底答应了什么邀请。他捏着瓶盖叹了口气，一边听林彦俊讲出装，一边在心里祈祷着待会自己能不被对方赶出家门。

五层楼的距离很短，尤长靖甚至还没来得及编好借口，林彦俊已经从口袋里掏出钥匙在开门了。他吞了一口口水，告诉自己车到山前必有路，然后抿着嘴唇跟在林彦俊身后进了门。

换好拖鞋之后，林彦俊直接把人领到了自己的卧室。整个屋子是清新的水蓝色调，床单很平整，桌子上的书码得整整齐齐，角落里还放着一把吉他。尤长靖睁大眼睛环视着四周，不由自主地攥紧了包带。眼前的一切太过真实了，真实到他有些不敢去相信，只能一遍又一遍地眨着眼睛，拼命地把这些物象摄进脑海。

“坐啊。”林彦俊抱着一袋零食推门进来，对正在发愣的人扬了扬下巴，示意他椅子的方位。尤长靖这才回过神，走过去坐在上面，那两根包带被他攥得更紧了。

“你不累吗？”林彦俊冷不丁地问了一句。坐着的人有点没跟上他的思路，下意识应了一声当作反问，“啊？”

“你还背着包。”正在撕包装袋的人慢条斯理地回答道，说完之后把手里那包零食递了过去，等尤长靖将书包从肩上取下挂在自己手上才收回手。

这下是彻底没有东西可以抓了，尤长靖在心里叹了口气，刚把手伸进袋子里就听到林彦俊说“紧张的话可以抓我的手”。男生顿时乱了阵脚，抬起头惊讶地看着他，而始作俑者却只是抿着唇笑了一下，补了句“开玩笑的”之后便拉出另一把椅子坐在了尤长靖身边。

有多暧昧的幻想就有多残酷的落差。尤长靖咬着嘴唇坐在那里，有些沮丧地看着林彦俊打开游戏界面，难过之余还不忘发出“林彦俊连侧脸都那么好看”的感慨。

林彦俊看得出来他一直在走神，于是拉过键盘说这一局你先看着我打。尤长靖就点了点头，把视线从对方的脸上转移到了对方的手上。

“尤长靖，其实我有个问题想问你。”林彦俊一边漫不经心地敲着键盘一边开口问坐在旁边的人，“你到底会不会打游戏？”

被戳到软肋的人顿时心里一紧，深吸了一口气之后提高了声音回答道：“我当然会啊！”

“哦，是吗？”林彦俊转过脸看着他，又问：“那你有没有发现，刚刚在路上我和你讲的，其实都是错的。”

“……”尤长靖被这句话噎了一下，一时想不出什么可以挽回尊严的说法，只能咬着牙问林彦俊：“所以你是故意的吗？”

“对啊。”

这句肯定接得太自然太流畅了，很难不让人产生“对面这个人实际上是在玩弄自己”的念头，尤长靖觉得鼻子发酸，垂下头试着回忆了一下来时的路，结果绝望地发现自己好像根本就没有记下来。

无奈之下他只好重新抬起头看向林彦俊，“既然你都知道的话，为什么还要让我到你家来？”

“这你都看不出来哦。”林彦俊退出游戏界面，把手搭在椅背上一字一顿地说：

“为了泡你啊。”

林彦俊的嘴唇压上来的时候，尤长靖整个人还处在一种失神的状态，于是他顺理成章地推着人倒在了床上。重心位置改变的瞬间，尤长靖终于从对那五个字的推测里醒了过来。他看着林彦俊近在咫尺的脸，忽然觉得心头一热，眼眶都跟着湿了一圈。

他用手环上林彦俊的后背，学着他的样子去回应他，听到林彦俊轻轻笑了一声之后登时觉得整张脸都是烫的，在林彦俊撤离的时候忍不住咬了一下他的舌尖。

那时尤长靖还没有意识到局势多危险。林彦俊直起腰时几乎是骑跨在自己身上的，对方没有动作的时候他他还可以松一口气，对方一旦有什么动作他就忍不住产生一些旖旎的联想，摇着脑袋想把这些想法赶走也无济于事。

林彦俊舔了舔嘴唇，把手搭在腰间开始解皮带。尤长靖顿时觉得有些慌张，开口的时候声音都有些发颤，“……干嘛？”

“怕硌到你啊。还是你很想干什么。”林彦俊笑着将目光往下移，瞥见尤长靖裤子鼓起的那部分之后笑意更浓，连语气都变得意味深长，“好嘛，你确实想。”

尤长靖还保存着一丝理智，但是这样的理智显然抵挡不住已经决堤的欲望。未成年的那个人用指尖抚着他的耳垂，一遍一遍地问着“真的不可以吗”，搞得尤长靖几乎要崩溃，最后讲出那句“好”的时候已经带着哭腔了。

“诶，尤长靖，不要哭嘛，不然搞得很像我在欺负你。”林彦俊一边吻着他脸上的泪，一边伸手去解他的裤带，然后将那一根握在手里，笑着对躺在床上的人说：“还好它可以帮我作证，我真的没有在欺负你。”

“你闭嘴！”尤长靖直接坐起身捂住了他的嘴。

“知道了——”林彦俊拖长了声音回复道。他听着尤长靖呼吸的频率，忽然有点想打断这个节奏，于是手上的动作时快时慢，引得尤长靖捂着脸的时候还忍不住小声地发号施令，说重一点轻一点快一点慢一点。

手没停过的人顿时来了兴致，故意松开手逗他说那你自己来好了。尤长靖看到他停了动作，怕他是真的生气，一时顾不上脸上还热，闭上眼睛就把手往下伸。林彦俊看着他的动作，瞬间有种血往上涌的感觉，他不得不咬着嘴唇才能克制住把尤长靖整个人都贯穿的冲动。

“靠，你还给我来真的哦。”

林彦俊重新将手覆上去，力度一下比一下重，感觉到尤长靖的呼吸变得急促时，男生直接将指腹抵在前端不让他射出来。

有了刚才的经历，尤长靖不敢再催林彦俊，但是他又真的很急，急到还没求饶时眼泪却先落了下来的程度。林彦俊看到他这副样子，慌忙抬起手用手背帮他拭泪。被困在铃口的精液一时没了禁锢，于是全数涌了出来，打湿了身下的床单。

正在吸鼻子的人瞬间大脑一片空白，过了电一般地颤抖了一下，看到床单上那片水渍时下意识噤了声往林彦俊怀里钻，看到这人没发作才试探着问道：“怎么办，床单是不是要洗？”

林彦俊忍着笑，不动声色地回道：“对啊，不然怎么办。”

“我可以帮你洗的。”尤长靖拉开一点距离，看着林彦俊的眼睛说。他的睫毛还是湿的，眨眼睛的时候把林彦俊已经压下去的冲动又全部点了起来。

“你真的给我收敛一点。”他攫住尤长靖的下巴吻了上去，把人彻底压在床单上的时候趴在尤长靖耳边说道：“反正是要洗的，不如等整张床单都湿透了再洗。”

“你还未成年！”

“对啊。”林彦俊对着身下的人笑道，“可是你成年，我搞你就可以了。”

后来尤长靖问林彦俊，“我不懂游戏这件事有那么明显吗？”

林彦俊思考了一下，回答说：“还好。没有你看我的眼神明显。”


End file.
